


Chilly Mornings

by rhythmickorbit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, AusSwiss, D&D, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Dungeons and Dragons AU, Elves, Established Relationship, Fluff, High Elves, I love them so much guys., Idiots in Love, M/M, Morning Kisses, Tieflings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dnd, elves having catlike behavior, swissaus - Freeform, this is just fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmickorbit/pseuds/rhythmickorbit
Summary: Roderich wakes up with someone he loves very much.





	Chilly Mornings

                  It was cold when Roderich awoke—not in an unpleasant way, but that clean, satisfying early-morning way. The sheets too were chilled, warmed inwardly by both Roderich and his bedmate’s body heat.

                  Ah. Roderich glanced to his left, where Basch’s sleepy eyelids fluttered, his arms draped over Roderich like a curtain. Roderich forgot about this sometimes, being so used to traveling and sleeping by himself on the ground, or on some flimsy mattress at some dingy inn. He forgot that he had settled down, dwelling within a cluster of cottages by the sea.

                  He was still hesitant to touch Basch, even though they had far surpassed that sort of insecurity. It was intimate to see him like this, clinging to Roderich’s torso as if it were a lifeline. Hesitantly, but eager all at the same time, Roderich pressed his nose between Basch’s horns into his hair. He caressed his lover’s back, all the while listening to the waves rumbling their baritone song outside. The faintest taste of salt flavored the air, and the curtains framing the window fluttered in such a breeze.

                  The curtains were Roderich’s doing. He had always been rather proficient at sewing, and getting the materials, although no small cost, was easily accomplished with the gold from the dragon’s hoard. Roderich’s lips turned upward with satisfaction.

                  A pair of green eyes, sharp through their drowsy glaze met Roderich’s when he looked down again. Basch pressed a kiss to Roderich’s chin, an unthinking action after so many moons of waking up like this.

                  _Wow,_ Roderich pondered. _It has been that long._

“How long did you stay awake this time?” Basch inquired, humor accenting his normally lack thereof smile.

                  Basch had a long-lived habit of waking up early. Roderich, however, did not need to sleep, being a high-elf. He fell into a semi-unconscious state for six hours each night, and then awoke. Often, though, he would stay in bed, not daring to awaken his Infernal bedmate. Roderich chuckled, running his fingers through Basch’s hair.

                  “Not long; no more than approximately ten minutes,” he murmured, ears twitching in amusement. Basch rolled his eyes, tail stretching out as he sat up.

                  “Once, you stayed here for three hours. You couldn’t feel your arms afterward.”

                  “It was worth it,” Roderich shrugged. “Sleeping arms are worth the sight of a peaceful Basch.”

                  Basch snorted, pressing another absentminded kiss to Roderich’s cheek before rolling off of the bed. “Sure, sure.” He tugged open one of the dressers, and pulled out an old t-shirt. He pulled it on, with some difficulty, due to his horns.

                  Roderich raised an eyebrow. “Where are you going?” he inquired, scooting to the edge of his bed.

                  “Groceries. Someone used up all of the sugar. Again.” Basch raised an accusatory eyebrow at Roderich, who put up his hands in surrender.

                  “You enjoyed what I made with said sugar,” Roderich retorted softly, getting off of the bed as well. He brushed his fingers on the tiefling’s. “Are you okay to go to the market by yourself?”

                  Sentiments had changed significantly through these last two years, but many still looked at tieflings in disgust or suspicion. Roderich would willingly defend Basch from the hardened gazes and sideways looks, although he knew that Basch was more than capable of taking care of himself. After all they had been through, though, it was almost a personal insult to Roderich that people would even question Basch’s intentions, how good he was. Roderich had seen firsthand how good Basch could be.

                  Basch’s tail twitched. “Yes, of course I am,” he huffed. “What do you take me for?”

                  “A strong-willed individual that would gladly allow his lover to accompany him to the market.” Roderich threaded his arm with Basch’s chuckling all the way.

                  “I suppose that assumption is correct,” the tiefling knocked his head lightly against the side of Roderich’s face.

                  Roderich smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically just a tiny thing I wrote to kill time/make myself feel better. I thought it was cute so I posted it! Ausswiss is my favorite ship, hands down. This will never change lmao. 
> 
> I love tiefling!Basch/high elf!Roddy so much hhhh. Also this is the same au as the first thing I wrote for transtalia week.
> 
> Mayyyybe I'll write what adventures these dorks had together. Maybe I won't. We will see.
> 
> In my universe elves can move their ears like cats. Elves are basically humanoid cats guys. Very haughty, magical, humanlike cats.


End file.
